Sucht euch einen aus
by Allk
Summary: Ein Junge denkt über seine verlorene Liebe nach... Kein explizites Thema, eigentlich könnte man jeden beliebigen Charakter einsetzen. Ist aus einer Laune heraus entstanden. Meine erste Songfic und überhaupt erste Fic hier, also bitte nicht zu streng, ja?


**Disclaimer:** Der Song "Forever and Ever" von Jeanette Biedermann gehört nicht mir, sondern der zugehörigen Plattenfirma bzw. der GEMA. Wer mir Geld geben will, der möge sich mit mir wegen Bankverbindung etc. in Verbindung setzen.

-  
Einsam lag die Stadt unter ihm. Vereinzelte Lichter leuchteten, teils von Straßenlampen, teils von Wohnhäusern. Manchmal erlosch ein Licht, dann flammte es wieder auf - oder in einem anderen Haus ging eines an. Allerdings gab es sonst keine Anzeichen von Leben dort unten. Es fuhren keine Autos, was um 3 Uhr nachts nur bedingt verwunderlich war, jedoch nicht, wenn man bedachte, dass es hier so gut wie nichts gab, was dazu führen konnte, dass spät in der Nacht noch Autos hier herumfuhren. Weder gab es hier viel Industrie, noch irgendwelche Szene-Bars, ganz zu schweigen von Discos, die erwähnenswert gewesen wären.  
Genauso einsam, wie diese Stadt war, fühlte er sich auch. Mit leerem Blick starrte er hinunter, dann wieder in den Himmel, die Beine angezogen auf einer Bank sitzend. Der Mond war verdeckt von einer großen Wolke. Nur ein paar Sterne waren zu sehen. Und er war hier. Allein.  
Leise drang Musik aus seinem CD-Player. Er nahm ihn überall hin mit, egal wohin er ging. Musik brauchte er so dringend wie die Luft, die er atmete. Allerdings nicht so dringend wie jemand anderen.  
Vertraute Töne kamen aus dem Player. Ein Lied, dass seinen Gemütszustand besser beschrieb, als er es selbst mit Worten konnte.

"I think I have lost your love  
After all the harm I've done"

Er schloss die Augen. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? In einer einzigen Nacht hatte er all das zerstört, was ihn die ganzen Jahre am Leben gehalten hatte, egal, wie schlecht es ihm ging. Er hatte 'sie' vernichtet.  
Nein, vernichtet war das falsche Wort. Etwas in ihr war zerbrochen, als sie ins Zimmer kam und dann mit Tränen in den Augen wieder aus selbigem verschwand, als sie sah, mit wem er dort lag. Besser gesagt, wer AUF ihm lag.  
Mit einem Ruck war er aufgestanden, so dass seine beste Freundin von ihm gestürzt war und sich den Knöchel stauchte. Sie schrie nach ihm: "WAS SOLL DAS DU MISTKERL?" Aber er antwortete nicht. Es war ihm gleich. Er hatte das alles nicht gewollt. Sie hatte ihn überrumpelt. Ihn einfach aufs Bett gezerrt. Er hatte nicht nachgedacht. Das war sein Fehler.

"If you could give me  
just one more chance, babe."

Das konnte sie wohl nicht. Und wie auch? Er hatte sie bald eingeholt, doch sie hatte ihn von sich gestoßen und noch heftiger geweint.Verzweifelt hatte er nach Worten gesucht, aber es schien kein einziges dabei gewesen zu sein, was ihm in dieser Situation geholfen hätte. Wie sie ihn angesehen hatte. Als ob er eine widerliche Kreatur wäre, etwas abscheuliches.

Und war er das nicht auch?

"I'd walk a thousand miles   
For your touch and your lovely smile   
I'm sorry for all I have done, babe"

Es tat ihm Leid, aber nun war es zu spät. Sie würde nie mehr mit ihm reden, ihn geschweigedenn ansehen. Er würde sie nie wieder in seinen Armen halten. Er würde für den Rest seines Lebens seinen Erinnerungen nachhängen und sich wie ein Idiot fühlen.

"Hearts are broken   
Where do we go now?  
Words unspoken   
I miss you"

Er drehte die Lautsprecher lauter und drückte auf den 'Repeat'-Knopf. Dann sang er laut mit.

"I promise   
If you come back in my life   
I promise you I'll be there   
'Til the end of time   
Forever and ever babe   
I wanna be kissed by you   
Love me tender   
I want it all or nothing at all   
Come back   
Forever and ever babe   
I can't believe   
You'll abandon me   
Love's too deep   
Take a chance on me"

Ein bisschen fühlte er sich töricht. Aber irgendwie gab ihm das Singen ein wenig von seiner Kraft zurück. Nicht viel, aber doch. Aber was brachte ihm das schon? Jetzt? Hier? Nach alldem?

"They don't need to see me cry"

Hier auf seinem Hügel fühlte er sich sicher. Vielleicht auch losgelöst von all seinen Problemen, auch wenn das eine utopische Vorstellung war. Von hier aus konnte er alles überblicken - oder einfach herumsitzen und nichts tun.

"You can't hide it with a lie   
It's not too late to change your mind, babe"

Ja, sie hatte versucht, den Glauben zu erwecken, sie würde ihm verzeihen. Aber nicht lange. Nach 2 Tagen rief sie an. Er hörte nur zu. Sie weinte. Er weinte nach einer Weile ebenfalls. Sie weinten gemeinsam.

Aber es war vorbei. Für immer.

"I keep your picture beside my bed   
Still remember the words you said  
Can't believe what I just gave away, babe"

Er holte seinen Geldbeutel heraus und betrachtete ihr Bild. Es zeigte sie beide auf einer Parkbank. Sie hatte es geschossen - die, die das alles zunichte gemacht hat. Sie küssten sich. Unweigerlich stiegen wieder Tränen in seine Augen. Er wollte es wegwerfen, aber irgendwas in ihm hielt ihn zurück. Er steckte es wieder zurück. Hörte wieder zu.

"Hearts are broken   
Where do we go now?  
Words unspoken   
I miss you

I promise   
If you come back in my life   
I promise you I'll be there   
'Til the end of time   
Forever and ever babe   
I wanna be kissed by you   
Love me tender   
I want it all or nothing at all   
Come back   
Forever and ever babe   
I can't believe   
You'll abandon me   
Love's too deep   
Take a chance on me"

Er stand auf und ging an den Rand des Hügels. Blickte wieder über die Stadt und tat es eigentlich nicht. Er sah nur sie. Sah ihr Gesicht vor sich, sah sie lächeln, das Strahlen in ihren Augen, die kastanienbraunen Haare, die ihr Gesicht umschmeichelten. Nun weinte er wirklich. Er ließ sich auf die Knie sinken, schlug die Hände vor die Augen und weinte sich die Seele aus dem Leib...

"Ohoh   
I can't believe   
No no no no

I promise   
If you come back in my life   
I promise you I'll be there   
'Til the end of time"

"Weine nicht..."

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Er stockte. Das konnte doch nicht... das war doch.  
Er blickte auf. Da stand sie. Angeschienen vom Mondlicht, so wunderschön. Und... dort... in ihren Augen... waren das Tränen?

"I promise   
If you come back in my life   
I promise you I'll be there   
'Til the end of time   
Forever and ever babe"

"Es... es tut mir leid..." Er sah wieder über die Stadt. "Ich weiß..." Sie setzte sich neben ihn. "Woher... wusstest du, wo ich bin?", fragte er. "Du gehst immer hierher, wenn es dir schlecht geht, oder? Und... ich weiß nicht... ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es dir wirklich... schlecht geht... und dass du jemanden brauchen könntest."

"I wanna be kissed by you   
Love me tender   
I want it all or nothing at all   
Come back   
Forever and ever babe"

"Gib mir noch eine Chance. Ich... ich weiß, es war töricht... ich hätte... das nicht tun sollen." Er schluckte. "Aber... ich liebe dich... glaub mir..." Eine weiter Träne rollte über seine Wange. Sie wischte sie weg.

"I can't believe   
You'll abandon me   
Love's too deep   
Take a chance on me"

"Ja... ich... ich liebe dich auch..." Damit beugte sie sich zu ihm hinüber und küsste ihn.  
Und oben, weit über ihnen, verzogen sich die Wolken und der Mond schien auf sie hinab. Und es war, als ob er lächelte.


End file.
